The Cry of the Lone Wolf
by Grey Warrior198706
Summary: Are sick of those mushy love stories about Inuyasha? If you are then you'll enjoy this fic that portrays Inuyasha in the most violent way. Hey do you want longer chaps? Then it will take me longer to update but with short ones I can update daily. R
1. It Has Begun

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha unfortunately.

It Has Begun

A dark shadow spreads across the threshold of Kagome's home, seeming to fill the world in utter darkness. It spreads as it approaches slowly and slower still until it reaches the door. And then it disappears in a blinding flash, taking with it the only person Inuyasha cared for. Big mistake.

"What she's missing? How am I gonna get those dumb shards now!? When I find out where she is I swear I'm gonna rip out the guys vocal cords and eat them!"

"Calm down Inuyasha it will be alright, I'm sure we can find her in no time. It's you and me the great Shippo how could we lose?"

"Look squirt you are not coming this time. Whatever did this has amazing powers, and I wouldn't want you to be a distraction and get me killed. Although I could care less if you died."

"Why do you always pick on me? What did I ever do to you? I'm just a fox orphan lookin for fun."

"Well since you put it that way…"

Inuyasha hit him just hard enough to knock him out. Shippo collapsed into the dust and Inuyasha proceeded to leave him. 

"He'll be fine while I'm gone, he can fend for himself. I have to go save Kagome so I can get these shards, without I will still be referred to as half breed, but with those no one will dare step in my path."

With that he laughed out loud already thinking of the people he planned to kill in the most violent way possible. His favorite was of ripping Sesshomaru's intestines out of his mouth and making him eat them. That would the day his brother and everyone else paid for making fun of him. 

***

"Wh- where am I? Who are you and what do you want!? Inyuyasha is probably on his way here to kill you!! That will teach you to mess with me!"

Kagome looked around she was in the dark, she lay on the cold floor trying to peer into the darkness. Then came the voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Ha ha ha. That's what I'm hoping, that idiot will charge right in here with no thoughts and blind fury and he will be defeated."

"You could never kill Inuyasha, he is too strong a warrior!"

"That is where you are right you wench, I won't kill him. Rather I plan to make him my slave. You will watch as your friend's will crumbles before my might. Just to test his skills I will send a former enemy of his, you know of him, the was a member of the infamous Thunder Brothers."

"But, he killed them months ago, there is no way you could send them after him. Nice try but I know you are lying."

"Is he? Then let this prove it to you!!"

"But you're…."

"Yes I am Hiten, back and ready for revenge. I plan on killing that Inuyasha for what he did to me and my brother. Thanks to my master I have been brought back to life. And now I'm stronger than I've been. Even those jewel shards can't match this power. That half breed is going to die by my hands."

"So where is your brother? Is he around here somewhere."

"No, that weak demon is of no use to me. He is still rotting in that field where you left him. Only Hiten and Inuyasha has earned the right to be my servant. He is almost here go intercept our friend Hiten."

"I will bring him back in ashes master."

***

"I sense Kagome is some where around here. Somehting is blocking my senses, it's making me feel kind of hazy may- what!? That can't be, I killed him."

"Hello Inuyasha, prepare to die! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

I huge lightning bolt came down and struck Inuyasha. It went through his body like a snake electrocuting every cell. He went sick with the smell of his own burning skin and hair. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! When- I get- out- of this- you'll be- swallowing- my fist- YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

"Shut up half breed. I hate you for killing my brother. Once again it's the same predicament, you fighting for your wench and me fighting for my brother. Except this time I will win."

Inuyasha's skin was cracking and he was bleeding profusely from several wounds. Inuyasha summoned all of his strength and broke free in one mighty roar.

"EAT MY CLAWS!!!"

He swung out at Hiten barely missing his throat and left a deep gash his chest below his throat. 

"How'd you like that? What another taste of my claws. I'm gonna rip out your vocals and feed on them you jerk."

With that he attacked again.

*This is my second fan fic tell me what ya think and be ready for chapter 2. 


	2. The Battle of Thunder

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I did own .0000000000000000000009% of Hiten 2 years ago.

The Battle of Thunder

The dust settled around the two warriors as they stared at each other eyes full of hatred. Hiten's spear was throbbing with electricity ready to attack Inuyasha. Inuyasha reached for Tetsusaiga calling own its power again. He took it from his sheathe a pointed it at his enemy.

"You will die again, and this time I plan to make it quick!"

Inuyasha rushed at Hiten and struck at him but Hiten's lightning reflexes Blocked his attack. Hiten sneered in Inuyasha's face and chuckled to himself.

"You know, I'm stronger than you'll ever know. I'm at least ten stronger now than when I had the five jewel shards. You will die today, just face it!"

He then sent a jolt of electricity through his spear and electrocuted Inuyasha once again, re-opening the slightly healed wounds. As the Tesusaiga was about to fall from his bleeding and cracked hands he heard a voice.

"You must win, you must free him." 

"Free who? Who are you? Your voice it sounds so… it can't be.. mo-?"

"FREE HIM! Your…"

"WHO WOMAN?"

"Your father."

"Who are you talkin to? Pay attention me!!!"

"I'm sick of playing these games!! Hiten today you die again!!"

Then Inuyasha brought up his sword and plunged it in heart. The tip peeled from his back while blood gushed everywhere. With a quick snap Inuyasha twisted the blade blood squirted on his cheek slid down his mouth.

"Auugh, not… again… I will get you."

"Your blood tastes good, maybe this time you won't back."

He dug his claws in his throat and ripped it out and took a bite. He then pulled out the Tetsusaiga and licked the blood off.

"I told I'd rip out your vocal cords and feed on them, chump. Whoever you are send as many demons as you want I will kill them as easy as I did him." 

***

"Master should I go get him, I am defeated yet." Hiten managed to gargle.

"No he can't know my true strength until he gets here. Then I will control him. With him my dreams will be revealed, I will rule the demon world as it's king. Soon son we will be united again."

"Father I want him, I want to embarrass him before he gets here."

"No, Sesshomaru. That's exactly why you don't have the Tetsusaiga because your little brother is smarter than you."

Sesshomaru visibly trembled at his remark. He was constantly tortured by the fact his father had chosen Inuyasha instead of him. He was green with envy and hated his brother.

"Father I am sorry but you will only have one son before this day is over," Sesshomaru thought to himself.

*What Inuyasha's father is back? How? When? What is he trying to do? Find out next chapter when Sesshomaru battles his brother for the last time. Who will win?


	3. A Brother's Worst Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of those lovable characters.

A Brother's Worst Enemy

"Hu- huh where am I? What happened? Wait! I remember that big mean Inuyasha hit me. When I catch up with him I'm gonna do some of my worst fox magic to him. Oh, you wait Inuyasha."

Shippo started walking along the dusty staring at the sky not even looking in the forest to either side of him. It was very careless of him to not have his guard up because if he had he might have stood a chance of getting away, maybe. 

"I can't wait till I catch up with Inuyasha this adven- huh!?"

A dark figure moving quickly and nimbly dashed up behind him and snatched him before he could even react. He struggled with all his might but he could not break the tight grasp on him. But then he saw flash of silver hair.

"Oh, Inuyasha it's you. You scared me for a second, don't do that again. Ya know I am just a lil orphan who doesn't need to be scared half to death."

"Well you should be scared cause I'm not Inuyasha."

Shippo managed to turn around and snag a look at his captor and was instantly paralyzed with fear when he saw Sesshomaru's eyes. Deep dark eyes filled with no emotion but hatred.

"Yes, you are scared again. You should be cause I am Inuyasha's older brother and I hate him and you are just bait for me to get his attention. And as soon as I do have his attention I will gain the Tetsusaiga and your lives will be over."

"Please Inuyasha forget about me don't come," Little Shippo prayed fervently for he cared more about Kagome's life than his own. He considered her a mother and would never want anything to bad befall her.

***

"Man blood is so hard to come out of silver hair! Sometimes to maintain my pretty hair I have to go through so much. Man I'd better so I go save that problematic little girl. She is more trouble than she's worth and as soon as I get enough shards I'm done baby sittin' that brat."

Inuyasha leaned by the river examining his charred skin. He had begun to heal in several places but it still hurt a lot. His clothes, which were beautiful, now no more than rags. 

"Man I hate this job!!" he yelled futility at no one in particular.

"Hey what is this that I am feeling? Something is comin fast."

Inuyasha stood up slowly preparing for an attack when Sesshomaru appeared behind him. He put his hand on his shoulder, Inuyasha flinched visibly. 

"Hello brother, wondering where your wench is? Forget her for now cause your little friend Shippo is in my care now. If you want to see him alive come to the mountain five kilometers from here to the west."

"No! Inuyasha don't come for me go after Kagome forget about me! Go save Kagome before she gets hurt," Shippo cried out bravely.

Sesshomaru disappeared into the forest not leaving a trace. Inuyasha was standing there caught up in a predicament. He could forget Shippo, he really didn't need him and he was more annoying than Kagome. But if he let him die and she found out she may not lead him to the jewel shards anymore.

"Man these idiots are too much work! I HATE THIS JOB!! The first thing I am doin is getting this necklace off of me then…"

He stalked off in the direction Sesshomaru told him, complaining the whole way. He really did like Kagome but he was half demon so he would never show it. He could only show hate and he would never change he could only know death and killing. It was all he ever wanted to know. 

"MAN I AM GONNA KILL SESSHOMARU!!! FIVE KILOMETERS!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKIN'? I AM GOIN' TO STUFF MY FIST DOWN HIS THROAT!!" 

***

Inuyasha finally got the mountain slightly out of breath. He looked around but saw no one, but he wasn't decieved for he could feel Sesshomaru's evil power nearby. 

"Hey brother, glad you could make it in one piece. I will be sure to rectify that!!"

Out of no where Sesshomaru appeared and clawed Inuyasha across his back knocking him down. He was still weak after his last battle and he could barely keep himself from fainting. Rising he lifted his head and stared and Sesshomaru with eyes so full of hatred it took all of Sesshomaru will not to look away. Then Inuyasha took the Tesusaiga and drove into the earth by his feet.

"Brother, I don't need a weapon to kill you. I'll let my hatred for you give me power to overcome you. I promise you will pay for endangering my friends, with your life."

Inuyasha ran at him then feinted to the right. By doing this he forced Sesshomaru to change his guard causing him to lose balance for a split second. Way more time than was needed for Inuyasha to slash his left arm. As he stopped he brought his hand to his face and licked the blood off. 

"Mmmmm, demon blood tastes good. Especially yours brother."

He then went to attack again but this time his brother was ready. Sesshomaru dug his claws deep into Inuyasha's guts ripping out a few vital organs. He then took a bite of what appeared to Inuyasha's stomach.

"You are right, but half breeds blood is much tastier, it has a hint of human."

"Auuugh…."

Inuyasha fell to his knees in pain. He was no where near death, even though to unwary eye it might seem so. But to the watchful the would have seen him pull out the hidden jewel shard in his hair….

*All right folks looks like Inu is still in there. Will the Jewel shard help him defeat his brother or is it just delaying the inevitable. Find out next chapter. 


	4. Battle Between Brothers

"Glad I brought this baby now." 

Inuyasha slid the jewel shard in the hole in his body. Instantly there was a flash of red light and Inuyasha was back in the fight. All his former wounds healed he was ready to go full force. His eyes now powered by the small fragment of the jewel burned with a hatred that could rival hell itself.

"Yaaaaaaa! Smart thinkin Inuyasha go kill him now. I guess you're not as stupid as you look!" Yelled Shippo happily from the tree where Sesshomarou had left him.

"What! Shut up kid, remind to beat the hell out of you for that comment.

"Wha- what is this? Where did you get that? It doesn't matter, I guess I'll just have to kill you and take it from your cold body. I don't believe you thought some dumb jewel shard could defeat me!"

Sesshomarou laughed heartily, he was right though, he was still considerably stronger than Inuyasha. But Inuyasha didn't look affected by his brother's obvious statement, in fact he looked quite amused. Sesshomarou just thought it was just a show on his brother's part.

"Laugh now brother, let's see how you handle two more!

Inuyasha produced two more of the shards out of his tattered clothes. He wondered how they had managed to stay with him after so much in the back of mind. Focusing on the battle he swallowed the two shards. He felt the power the shards granted him barely contained in his body. His body was struggling to contain the power.

"There, we are equal now. Let's see who can win this battle now brother. And believe me it's your body I'm gonna be left cold in the dirt!" 

Sesshomarou, now worried that his little brother may be right, attacked first. He tried to throw Inuyasha off balance with his speedy attack and catch him off guard but Inuyasha dodged his attack with ease. As the dust settled Sesshomarou looked at his brother and saw his own commonly used cocky expression aimed at him. 

"Hey Bro, maybe a couple minutes ago that woulda caught me but now that attack doesn't stand a chance. But I guess I may as well go."

It seemed he was running straight at Sesshomarou but then he appeared behind his brother and slashed up his back. Blood splattered on Inuyasha's face and clothes.

"ARRRRRRGH!! Wha- how did you manage to- you're gonna pay for that!"

After that Sesshomarou turned around lightning quick and barely missed Inuyasha. Once again all his attack managed to do was stir up the dust around them. They stood silent for a minute all that could be heard was the steady slosh of the river not far away.

"Uh huh, that was closer but no cigar big bro. Let me show you how it's done."

Faster than the eye could follow Inuyasha was everywhere slashing Sesshomarou and leaving incapacitated. Blood splurted everywhere, every second there was another slash on his body. Inuyasha wanted to put his brother in as much pain as possible. The dust was already dyed red from both of their blood. But it was mostly Sesshomarou's by now though. All the forest animals stood by to see who would be the victor, they hoped both would die because no one liked demons. But that's another story. Can anyone say Princess Monoke? Anywayz back to story.

"Hrrrr sheee, I'm gonna kill you, I swear I'm GONNA KILL YOU!!!!"

"Hmmmm, come on bro just give up and I let live paralyzed with one eye and half your left foot. Hahahaha. I'm so funny. I don't wanna kill you now anyway so I guess I'll just take Shippo and be off." 

"Hahahaaa, did you really think this was it? You don't know who you are dealing with. The demon who has your precious Kagome was once feared and was one of the most powerful demons ressurected. Bet you can't guess who it is."

With that Sesshomarou fainted and fell to the ground. He was fine and would be up within the hour but wouldn't be in any condition to fight for a week or two. Inuyasha grabbed Tetsaiga and freed Shippo.

"Come on wimp let's go save that dumb girl."

"Yay!! Inu, you won!! I thought you were gonna die for sure."

Inuyasha, takin note to put his new power in check, smacked Shippo quite a distance up the road.

"Who is this demon? Who could it be? There were so many but who could put Sesshomarou under his control. The only person he ever respected was…. NO! It can't be him. If it is how can I fight him? Let's just hope I'm wrong. 


End file.
